


Of all the things that made me miss you, I never belived It could have been fate

by Crossbones_Queen



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Renegade Time Lords, Soulmates, Time Lord History (Doctor Who), Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbones_Queen/pseuds/Crossbones_Queen
Summary: “Certain species have the ability to have soulmates.” He had told her trips on one of their trips. He had looked sad and so she had never asked if he was one of those such species. Though thinking back on it now it might have saved both of them some headaches.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Of all the things that made me miss you, I never belived It could have been fate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Fic, so thank you for reading it. In general the story will be cannon compliant up to the end of season 11 where it then diverges.

It’s been a tough couple of days once she thought about it. Even without having to save her idiot husband from this universe's version of the Sycorax, Rose still would’ve been dead tired from managing torchwood the last few weeks. Pete had gone on holiday and somehow, despite having a rather low position in torchwood, She had been left as a temporary head. Running up and down stairs all day, listening to alien transmissions, talking down the more militaristic aspects of torchwood, and keeping the relationship with UNIT cooperative could be tiring for any woman.But there was no reason for the bone deep tiredness rose felt.Yet here she was lying face down on her bed having not even changed out of the days clothes. She hoped she could muster up the strength to get up before John arrived home and saw her. He’s always been a worrier,especially about her,even when Fully Time Lord. Now his human Side or his Noble genes as they had often referred to them as an inside joke, had now lent itself well to almost constant worrying for both of their health.It always been hardest for her, She had even gone into a coma two or three times, But it was always a scary time in the Tyler Noble household when either one of them got displacement sickness, as they have named it.  
“Our bodies, yours especially considering your time in the other universe, Is not supposed to exist in this universe” he had said once Rose had woken up from her first coma. “Everything in this universe is just the slightest bit different. Did you know your bananas here and parsnips? Now How am I going to find the fruit that taste like bananas here.” They laughed about that, he then explained to her how the air may irritate their lungs, how they might develop allergies to foods that were different here than how they might’ve been at home. Well later that day he rose had asked Him John couldn’t find an answer To her coma.  
Rose was still laying in the bed when she heard the front door open. The crinkle paper and the shuffle of shoes being toed off indicated the high probability that John had done the shopping that she hadn't had the time or energy to do.  
“ Rose, love, are you home?” John called. Rose groaned and shifted around on the bed turning her head around to groan a response.  
“Bed”She moaned out directly. The footsteps neared after the, now certainly groceries, we dropped in the kitchen.  
“Love, if it’s getting too stressful can tell Jack that you wanna break he’ll be happy to take over.” He said as he sat on the edge of their bed. He put her hand on her lower back gently rubbing her back as she groaned out in relief.His hand brushed over the hem of her shirt.  
“Rose”John is suddenly in a voice full of dread as he pushed up the back of a shirt for leaks posing her lower back. “ please say you got a tattoo of some symbols you saw in the tardis on one of our trips and never told me.” Rose looked up at him with questions in her eyes at which his look of dread increased. “Right here” he said pressing on the area of a lower back where one may put a tramp stamp, he moved his hand in a wide circle before starting a spiraling pattern of smaller circles.  
“ I thought you knew about that, we’ve been married for over three years. I’m surprised you haven’t memorized all my birthmarks.” Rose Remarked finally lifting her torso off the bed and looking up towards John worried about the look on his face. He reach over to the nightstand feel around finally in the drawers for paper and a pen. She stared up with him for the next couple of minutes as he copied down the symbols that made up his native language. After several minutes of watching him stare confused at her back she offered the obvious alternative.  
“ John, please, we can take a picture” She says handing him her phone. He looks sheepishly at her grabbing the phone out of her hand before snapping several pictures.Dorian John’s face convinced Rose does some of the strength to get up from her position, Shifting so she had her back on the headboard. She faced her husband holding her holding her legs in front of her. John had put on his glasses and was comparing the image on our phone and the symbols he had drawn on the paper.  
“ So, Doctor, what’s the news. Am I going to die?” She says smirking at her husband, he looked up at her with his eyes holding no humor and almost unheard of event nowadays. He then went back to scribbling on the paper. “ John, what's wrong?“ she asked worriedly eaching out and grabbing his empty hand. He grabbed onto her tight your cat is worried eyes on the paper. “ John Tyler Noble-Smith” she said reaching out to his face blowing it up so that he would look at her. “ tell me what’s wrong. Show my birthmark and then got worried making me worried. So tell me what’s wrong so we can work through it together.“  
“ you have a Gallifreyan soul mark.” He breathed out so softly that she was sure she might’ve I’ve heard him wrong. When he saw the confused look on her face his sighed and continued.  
“ no one really knows when it came about and it’s uncommon enough that there’s never much study of it but Time Lords have always had the genetic capability to have soulmates. Most people assumed it was a genetic miracle that was slipped into looms of all the great houses around the rise of Rassilon.  
“ for generations time not what identified there’s soulmates telepathically. Once you met the person there be no boundaries between your mind. Eventually though renegade had a soulmate…” Rose would be listening intently while staring at their hands looked up at him inquisitively.  
“Oh you or I guess is he a renegade time lord.” She asked. She had heard him read about his racist stupid choices throughout history before but I never actually heard himself referred himself as a renegade. He gave her his patented please let me finish this rose look before continuing.  
“Renegades, since often times their soulmates weren’t galifrayian had soul marks. Demarcus supposed to describe your meeting and important moments in your life leading up to bonding. To keep from too much fore knowledgeThe event yet to happen I kept under a perception filter.” He said finishing up. He motions towards the picture that he had taken and Roses phone. Inside the biggest circle several smaller circles. Rose stared at the picture for several minutes eventually noticing that While The circles leading up to it she couldn’t see the cinnamon circle was dark and cloudy.  
“That one” she said pointing to the center of the circle in a spiral “ why is it clear? What does it mean?”  
“It’s a regeneration marker marker. It’s supposed to tell you when you Bond. It gives you something to look forward to.“ John says zoom in on the picture. Rose can hear the resignation in his voice they both essentially know what this means.  
“ what does it say then?“ Rose asked for the false humor. He looks up at her and she can tell that his last shred of hope is gone.  
“Fifteen”

**Author's Note:**

> (The Regeneration count is pure numbers which includes War and the Metacrisis)   
> This will have more chapters.


End file.
